The Road To Here
by Schimelos
Summary: After returning to London, Jenny and Vastra decide to spend a day in bed and recount events that led to several important discoveries about themselves and the case that turned Vastra from the hunter to the hunted.
1. Prologue - Locked Away With You

**Prologue – Locked Away With You**

 **May 1886 – London**

There were several things that Madame Vastra noticed upon awakening. The first being that she was completely unclothed. Not a terribly shocking find as sleeping in the nude seemed to be a common habit these past few weeks. The second thing she noticed had been the tapping of rain against the window pane. She craned her neck to glimpse through the half open curtains to find a rather dark and gloomy sky staring back at her.

She laid her head back down on the pillow, letting out a content sigh. The last thing she noticed, and most important, was the warm body that slept soundly beside her.

Hence the reason for being nude.

Vastra coiled her arm around the girl, pulling her back against her chest. Jenny Flint stirred only for a brief moment at the sudden movement, but otherwise remained asleep. She made a small noise in the back of her throat that the ancient lizard thought to be most becoming.

It had been customary for her to hold her little human upon awakening. The warmth her mammalian body gave off was too tempting for Vastra. That warm skin against her scales felt just as good as basking in the sun.

To think, she mused, this had only been a recent discovery.

The last few weeks had been nothing that Vastra could have imagined for herself since awakening in this new era. To think, it had taken her seven years to arrive here, to this moment with this human beside her. It had begun with Vastra saving Jenny Flint six years ago. After a rather rocky start, they formed a partnership and began working together for Scotland Yard. It was not without difficulties. Slowly, over the course of those years, they became close friends and had found solace in each other's company. That friendship evolved somehow. Vastra had found herself deeply in love with her little human. To her extreme delight, she had discovered that those feelings were reciprocated.

It had been Jenny that broke the silent stand still they had found themselves in while in Japan. Upon returning to their home in London, the pair gave themselves to each other. It had been a wonderful experience and a night that Vastra would remember for a long time.

Feeling that warm skin against her cold scales for the first time had been nothing she had ever imagined before. She felt she could bathe in it. Her warmth. Her scent. It had become insatiable afterwards. Something that Vastra wasn't completely used to. The need of another's touch. To feel them and to hold them. Watch them lose themselves and become completely undone.

Vastra trailed light kisses up Jenny's bare arm, stopping at the crook of her neck to enjoy the slight moan that escaped her. Jenny began to stir more in the ancient lizard's arms. With a smile, Vastra let her tongue glide over her shoulder and down to a breast. Jenny trembled and lazily opened an eye. Realizing the position she was in, she chuckled lightly.

"Well, ain't this a way to wake up," she mused as the tongue began to retract. Slowly, she turned in Vastra's arms, giving her a kiss that immediately became opened mouth. Reluctantly, Jenny pulled away. "'Ow do you even 'ave any energy after last night?" she asked with a laugh.

Vastra placed a gentle kiss on Jenny's forehead. "Silurians have very little need for sleep and much more stamina than humans," she explained simply.

Jenny's brow rose at this, giving her lover a very skeptical, if not, a unimpressed look. "Well, I need sleep," she told her, sternly. "And as far as that other thing, well, I can hold my own just fine."

Vastra laughed at this and began placing kisses along Jenny's jawline until she reached her ear. "You needn't tell me that, my love," she said in a husky whisper.

The former match girl's cheeks burned and she began to feel herself slowly losing to her rapidly increasing arousal. She turned onto her back. Vastra propped herself up on an elbow, slightly hovering over the small human as her other hand slowly caressed Jenny's side. Her blue eyes watched as her green hand moved slowly downwards to her hip before trailing back up.

Jenny glanced at the window, seeing the darken skies. "Looks awful out," she commented.

"Hm."

"Do we have to get up?" she asked almost with a pout, causing the reptilian woman to laugh.

She ran a hand over Jenny's cheek. "Not unless you wish to."

"Well, don't we have to go to the Yard?"

"I'm sure they can make do without us for one day," she assured her.

Jenny raised a brow, still torn between her duty and her selfish wish to remain in bed with her lover as long as she possibly could. She sat up, leaning back against the headboard as she placed a hand on Vastra's cheek. "I have wanted this for years," she admitted to her and a smile tugged at her lips. "To be with you like this. Now that's its 'appened, I just want to be locked away with you."

Confused, Vastra tilted her head. "Years?" With a smile, Jenny leaned in and kissed her. "You've hidden your feelings from me for years?"

Vastra sat up. Leaning against the headboard, she watched Jenny carefully. She had always known Jenny cared for her, but always suspected it to be on a platonic level. It was only recently that they had admitted to each other how deeply that care went and it was far from being platonic. It hadn't occurred to Vastra to ask her how long she had harbored these feelings. For Vastra had only just discovered these feelings only months before. And she had tortured herself over what to do with this discovery ever since. The idea that Jenny had gone years...

Vastra, you are incredibly daft, she berated herself.

Jenny's face was unreadable as she ran a hand up the lizard's arm. "Reckon for at least four years," she admitted with her expression turning forlorn. "I convinced meself that nothin' would ever come of it. So, I ignored it. But, it was always there." Seeing Vastra's downcast face, Jenny smiled at her and placed a warm hand against her cheek. "Oi," she chided affectionately. "None of that now."

Vastra covered Jenny's hand and pressed it firmly against her cheek. "I wasted so much time..."

"We had a lot of growin' to do, you and I," Jenny reminded her, kindly. "We had to take the time to become who we are." The human paused for a moment, watching as her lizard companion thought over her words. With a smile, she moved her hand below Vastra's chin, urging her to look back up at her. "I would have waited forever for you," Jenny told her.

Vastra nodded, offering a smile of her own in return that didn't quite reach her eyes. "So much time wasted," she grumbled causing Jenny to chuckle.

"Exactly why I suggest we spend the day in bed!"

The couple laughed at this and fell into a content silence. They linked their hands and Jenny leaned into Vastra to rest her head on her green shoulder. After a long moment, curiosity got the better of the ancient lizard.

"Jenny?"

"Hm?"

"How did it happen for you?" Jenny looked up at her, finding that her lizard companion was unable to meet her gaze. "Falling in love... you recognized it so easily. I fear, it was not so for me."

Troubled by her lover's pained expression, Jenny sat up. "Now, I wouldn't say it were easy for me," she told her. "But I had figured it out durin' our fight," she answered simply. "I mean, the huge one we had just after we moved in."

Vastra's eyes widened. "I care not to remember that fight..."

"Aye, nor I," Jenny told her. "I had been so ready to leave you and all this behind me. Think we came close a hundred times before that. But, that fight were diff'runt somehow. It showed me what I really thought of you and how I felt."

Vastra thought back to that memory, feeling a pain of sadness at how she had treated her dear human. That fight had been one of the worst of their entire friendship. "I believed you had left for good," she said with a sigh. "However, you came back for me. Just as you had when we fought the Sangrium."

With a grin, Jenny placed a kiss on her lover's lips. "Aye, I did. I'll always come back for you, Ma'am."

Vastra withdrew slightly from Jenny's embrace, feeling somewhat ashamed by the memory. That had been a terrible time and not something Vastra cared to dwell on. Sensing the change of her mood, Jenny grabbed hold of Vastra's shoulders.

"It were also Stanbury," she admitted after some hesitation. Vastra's eyes widen at this. "Well, it were a large number of things that led me to realize aside from that fight. Stanbury had helped me realize the... depth of it all."

"What sort of things?"

"It's a long story," Jenny answered with growing hesitation.

Vastra glanced at the window and then offered a mischievous look to her lover. "Well, we do have the entire day..."

Jenny's eyes narrowed at the suggestion. "You may not like to 'ear my side o' things."

"Probably not," Vastra agreed as she let her head rest on the human's shoulder. "I shall promise not to overreact."

"I 'ad almost gone to the states," Jenny told her and she could feel Vastra stiffen in her arms. She bit her lower lip, immediately regretting having blurted out such a statement. She had never told Vastra of her brief romance with Annie. The girl had left to the Americas and Jenny had almost followed. It had been Annie, who had told Jenny what she had already knew, but could not admit. That she was hopelessly and utterly in love with her employer.

"I could not fault you for that," Vastra said at last. Her voice betrayed her and Jenny could tell that her admission had slightly wounded the ancient warrior.

"I made a choice," Jenny told her, scooting downwards and turning Vastra's head to her. She traced the area just below her reptile's eyes with her thumbs as if to wipe away imaginary tears. It seemed to sooth the reptile slightly. "I chose to stay here. As you can well see."

Vastra's face softened at this. "So, it began around the time we moved in?" she asked her after a long moment of silence had passed between them.

Jenny thought for a moment. "I think so. So, that was 1882. I think it were the spring."

"No, it had to have been winter of 1881," Vastra interjected with a shake of her head.

"No, we moved to Paternoster in 1882," Jenny insisted and the pair sat up on the bed. "Just after we worked that stupid case where people were being killed by genetically modified jelly fish in the Thames."

"We were already moved in by the time we received that case," Vastra told her with a shake of her head. Jenny crossed her arms over her chest, giving her lover a stern look. Recoiling slightly, Vastra waved her hands upwards. "For the sake of the story, it began in 1882."

"Right," Jenny said and then scooted upwards to lean against the headboard. She opened her arms towards the reptilian woman. "Now, come 'ere and make yourself comfortable."

Vastra smiled at this and then moved to lay beside her beloved human. She brought the blankets up, covering both of them up as Jenny's warm arms embraced her. Once they were settled, Jenny cleared her throat.

"So, as I was sayin'," she began. "It were the spring of 1882..."


	2. Patience

**April 1882**

 _13 Paternoster Row_

There was still much to do before they could officially move in, Madame Vastra decided as she walked around the first floor of 13 Paternoster Row. The place that would be her home. It was a hard concept for the ancient lizard to fully grasp. The idea of having a 'home' anywhere in this ape society befuddled her.

It had been her human companion, Jenny Flint, who had convinced the Silurian to locate the previous owners. They had spent so much time here between training sessions and working on cases that they hardly ever went back to the flat Vastra had. It had seemed like a good idea at the time and Vastra went along with it.

It had taken the pair six months to locate this previous occupant only to find that he had died three days prior. In a twist of fate, Jenny had been had a local tavern, running into another ape who had known this owner. Within another week, they had found the distant cousin that inherited the estate.

Vastra shook her head as she looked around the hallway that led up to the stairs. How her little human managed to win this property over a game of cards was beyond her.

That had been two months ago. The most grueling stage of this experience had been the endless task of renovating the rooms and redecorating. A task that the Silurian entrusted Jenny with completely. Even so, color samples, drapery fabric, and all other items that Vastra couldn't put names to, were placed in front of her for opinions. The entire process left the Silurian's head spinning.

Jenny seemed to sense the lizard's mood shifting as each day passed. Treading as softly as she could, the pair still found themselves endlessly bickering. Eventually, the human seemed to understand and ceased inquiries about anything dealing with the house. Until the night before when she had ventured downstairs seeking Vastra's opinion once more.

"What color did you want your room to be?" she had asked to which Vastra hissed in irritation.

"Green, yellow, purple," she had snapped causing the little human to jump backwards. "I care not of the colors you choose! I still cannot understand why you care so much!"

She was, of course, accustomed to the lizard's outbursts. However Jenny could normally predict when they would occur. She swallowed, unable to fully hide the hurt. Clearing her throat, she replied, "I had only wanted to 'elp is all, Madame."

Vastra watched as the little human turned on her heels, heading for the kitchen. It had been the last time she had seen the little human that evening. When she awoke in the morning at her flat, she found the little truckle bed beside her empty.

With a heavy sigh, Vastra entered the drawing room, which was completely finished. At the moment, however, it was filled with a large collection of artwork. Mostly paintings that were leaned against the wall, chairs, and settee. She paused in the doorway to looked around, unable to detain a groan at the thought of going through them all again. Jenny, she had found, had taken a liking to art and wished to decorate most of their new home with it.

The only artwork Vastra knew about had been the few pieces they had seen during their little raid of the British Museum two years ago. That artwork had been nothing compared to the pieces Jenny had brought in. Most of what she had seen were naked female apes or sometimes even male. They were always either sitting in a group or at times alone. Other times, pairs would be embraced in a rather intimate manner. These were rather different. Jenny had an assortment of paintings of other apes, however they were fully clothed and there were other paintings of landscapes and flowers.

"Well, I do say," a voice said from behind Vastra. She turned seeing Inspector Stanbury walk through the first floor of the old house. "You have certainly made yourself at home."

"Yes, well, there is still quite a fair amount to do," Madame Vastra told him as she disappeared into the drawing room. It was a lovely morning and the sun shining through the newly cleaned windows seemed to bring life into the old house. It had been quite the transformation from the appearance it had two years ago when she had first stepped in. Madame Vastra pulled her veil off from her head and placed it on a nearby table. Inspector Stanbury was the only other ape aside from Jenny that knew of her true appearance. Vastra had taken quite a liking to him. As one would a dog or a cat or any other type of creature that could be domesticated.

"When do you plan to move in?" the inspector inquired as he entered the drawing room.

"Another week or so, I should think," Vastra answered as she moved one of the paintings aside so that she could take a seat on the large chair.

"Quite a collection," Stanbury commented when he knelt to regard a large painting of a vase.

"We have not brought any," Vastra replied mildly. "Miss Flint is in the process of choosing what would best suit this room. The rest will be returned to the art dealer."

"Ah," he said with a nod as he placed the painting back against the wall. "Miss Flint has rather good taste."

Vastra had decided to take his word for it. She knew nothing about paintings and artwork. It baffled her to watch her young human companion sit in front of a piece and stare at it for hours.

"I want to know what the artist was tryin' to say," she had explained, rather vaguely, when Vastra had asked what the purpose of studying the picture was.

A past time that Vastra had no patience nor the energy to participate in. Pictures of plants and other female apes were scattered before her. Jenny was determined to have Vastra choose at least one painting of her liking. This often led to an argument. Vastra's interpretation of paintings often left Jenny baffled and other times, irritated.

"She looks to be dead," the lizard woman had declared one evening. The pair stood together over a painting of a woman. She was laying on her side on a settee. One arm was draped over her forehead.

"She ain't dead," the former match girl shot back with her irritation rising. "She's in mournin'! Or longin' for someone! Or just plain hungry!"

"How can you tell the difference?" Vastra asked.

"The facial expressions," Jenny explained, her tone softening slightly.

Vastra looked back at the painting. "And... this is a female ape... or male?"

With a groan, Jenny threw her hands up in the air and muttered something under the breath that sounded very much like, "Daft reptile..."

"I have no valid opinion on that matter," Vastra answered Stanbury.

The inspector laughed at this, causing Vastra to shoot him a pointed look. "It's workin' out well then? The two of you workin' and livin' together? You've both have managed to not kill the other at least."

Vastra almost hissed at this, but gave no response. She looked away from him to consider a painting she had not seen before. A group of apes together. They were standing, some facing each other seemingly about to hug. Only they were standing to far apart for that.

"It was not as if I have much of a choice in the matter," Vastra told him offhandedly. "She hadn't given me much of one."

Stanbury smiled knowingly as he scratched the hair on his cheek. "You needn't offer her the job, you know," he reminded her as he shuffled about the room. Vastra leaned back on the settee, covering her face with a hand. Stanbury moved towards the large table that Vastra had thrown her veil upon. His eyes looking over the stack of files and objects that Vastra had collected form various cases. "You done that on your own."

Vastra made a noise, but otherwise hadn't responded. He had made a valid point. Offering the job to Jenny had been solely her idea. Now it seemed that Jenny began to stop working for her and worked straight for the Yard. She stopped being Vastra's assistant – if she ever technically was to begin with – and became more of a partner. An arrangement that left Vastra with several headaches. The girl was nothing but trouble, she had decided in the beginning.

"These items," Stanbury began, troubled by what he began seeing on the table. "They're from that Butler case, are they not? The very first case you and Miss Flint worked on?"

Vastra dropped her hand to look at him. Her eyes flickered to the items. "Yes," she answered, knowing exactly where the conversation was heading.

"That was from more than a year ago, Madame Vastra," Stanbury commented. "Is it not time to put it to rest?"

The ancient lizard gazed up at the inspector with an unreadable expression. How she wished she could just put it to rest. However, there were elements to the case that bothered her. Something didn't feel right, she had decided. Someone wanted that human to care for the Sangrium. But, why?

"I am only trying to determine where the creature came from," she spoke carefully. It was partially true. There was the question of where the Sangrium had originated from. How had something from her era end up in 1880 London? Unless the thing had hopped onto the TARDIS, it was possible that it had hatched. Perhaps it had been in some form of hibernation all this time.

Inspector Stanbury shook his head as he dropped the file back on the desk. His eye caught another item and he picked it up to examine it. "British Museum Robbed," he read aloud and Vasra's head perked up. "Another unsolved case," the inspector muttered in disappointment. "You shouldn't spend too much time on this one, Madame Vastra. You and I both know that those items were probably sold overseas. We won't ever recover them, I'm afraid."

Vastra fought the smile that threatened her lips. The inspector had been referring to the robbery that occurred at the British Museum back in 1880. Several rare items had been stolen from the Christopher Croft's Exhibit. One of the items would never be recovered thanks to her human companion. The other item was safely tucked away for future use. Vastra and Jenny had been given the case not long after defeating the Sangrium. The pair tactfully kept the trail far from them and the case was left unsolved. Jenny kept the article on the event as a 'memento'.

"I fear Jenny had taken a liking to the case," Vastra explained carefully.

Stanbury gave a chuckle as he placed the document back on the table. Walking back over to Vastra, he let out a heavy sigh. "Human girls are strange creatures," he told the Silurian as he moved a painting so that he could take a seat on the chair across from her.

Vastra almost snorted and looked away for a moment. "All humans are strange creatures... to me," she pointed out. "Now, Inspector, what has brought you to my doorstep? Surely it wasn't to check up on our progress with the house."

Stanbury's expression darkened slightly at this and he pursed his lips together. His head motioned towards the files on the desk. "Seems peculiar that you have those files out," he mused and Vastra's head tilted in interest. "The news I bring is in regards to the Butler Case."

 **Meanwhile across London...**

 _Wren's Bakery_

"It's an outcry!" the woman shouted at Jenny as she moved about the kitchen. With a sigh, Jenny leaned against the wall, watching as the rather stout woman began to work at a clump of dough. Her hands, arms, and apron were covered in flour.

"It's business, Ma'am," Jenny retorted, clearly exasperated. Beside her stood a rather young looking inspector. He ran a hand though his hair as his other held his hat he had removed upon entering. Jenny glanced at him, amused by his nervous demeanor as he watched the woman work.

The bakery owner had attempted to tie her hair back on top of her head. Most had failed to cooperate and other strands were too short. It gave the woman a rather crazed look to her. The old woman, better known as Wren Willow, paused in her work to look up at the former match girl.

"T'aint right!" Wren bellowed and with that she dusted her hands on her apron. Jenny watched as she hobbled her way around the counter to stand in front of her. Placing a hand on her hip, she began to wave a finger in front of Jenny, who followed the movement with a smirk. "Look 'ere! This was never part of no deal with yer mistress! You go on and tell 'er. Wren Willow will have none o' it!"

Jenny grimaced as she felt small droplets of saliva hit her in the face. The inspector beside her continued to alternate his stare from the bakery owner to Jenny.

"Oi!" Jenny hissed. "Would you prefer to be hauled away with the inspector here?"

The woman tutted and then returned to her counter. She grabbed a rolling pin, stopping to point it at Jenny. "T'aint right, I say!"

"Aye, ya said it once already," Jenny groaned. "Inspector Pratt 'ere's a decent sort. Anythin' comes up that requires Madame or I, you best find him. He'll get the message to us straight away." Jenny looked to the young inspector. "Won't ya?" she asked as she jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

The inspector looked to her, confused, before nodding profusely. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"And, what's wrong with ol' Stanbury?" she asked her with a fierce look. "Why do we need more bobbies about 'ere?"

"He ain't paid to keep an eye on you, if that's what you thinkin'," Jenny retorted with a shake of her head. "Stanbury's good and fine. But, his missus prefers he stay away from this sort o' thing. Sides, he's thinkin' of endin' his time with the Yard. Best we start early with his replacement. Mr Pratt here has recently been promoted so he thought him best for the job."

She narrowed her eyes at her, unsure if she could trust what Jenny said. "This youngin' is meant to replace Stanbury?"

"As a contact in the Yard," Jenny confirmed.

She stared at the former match girl. "I ain't want no trouble," she said, earnestly, giving Jenny a rather pointed look before glancing at the inspector. "Ye hear? I run me a respectable business now."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at this. Her gaze immediately looking to the right at the large bowl that sat upon the table. From where she stood, she could clearly herbs that had been recently grounded down. Looking back to Wren, she jerked her head towards the bowl. "Aye, and what you call that there?"

Without looking to where Jenny had motioned to, Wren shrugged. "It's seasoning for the bread," she said, nonchalant.

Unimpressed, Jenny's eyes narrowed at her. "Is it really?"

Wren avoided Jenny's eyes by turning to the young inspector. "Aye, so this 'ere is replacin' Stanbury. Very well then. What's yer name?"

Jenny shook her head at the change of subject. The young inspector nearly jumped at being spoken to. With his eyes wide, he answered, "Pratt, ma'am. John Pratt."

"Righ' then," Wren said as she began to roll the pin to the dough. "Ye have me word, Miss Flint. Me ears and eyes are open. Should anythin' come up, I'll fetch young Inspector Pratt 'ere."

Although affronted by the woman's mocking tone, Jenny was satisfied with the answer and bid her farewells. Wren, still put out by the conversation, grumbled something under her breath. With a chuckle, Jenny opened the door and stepped back out into the alleyway. The inspector stayed close behind, breathing a sigh of relief when they closed the door. He put his hat back on as they walked towards the street.

"What was that stuff? Really?" he asked once they turned the corner.

"Smelt like Yarrow," Jenny told him with a long sigh. "Used for love spells."

"Spells?" he asked, aghast at the idea. "She's a witch?"

"Not a very good one," the former match girl replied with a shake of her head. "Madame and I found her tryin' to turn young boys into mice. Half turned them. Boys bodies with long rat tails. She still workin' on reversin' it."

"Why?"

"Wren never had a good reason to doin' the things she does," Jenny explained as they rounded a corner. It was a busy day for market. People crowded all over shop stands on the street. The two weaved through the crowds and Jenny answered him in a half yell. "Boredom, I reckon was to blame."

The inspector shook his head, troubled by the information. "Shouldn't she have been arrested and hanged?"

Jenny sighed at this. "She's ain't harmful," she assured him before her expression turned serious. "We cut her a deal. She keep off the spells, we don't turn her in." When she noticed the inspector's expression, she gave a sigh. "You best get used to these odd folk, inspector. Madame and I have... what you call 'contacts'. Reckon that's a good word for it. Mind, none are as... colorful as ol' Wren. They are odd all the same."

"And Inspector Stanbury approves?" Pratt asked, incredulous.

They stopped at the next cross street and Jenny turned to fully face him. "You ain't ever been on the streets, have ya?" she asked him with a frown. Swallowing hard, he shook his head. "Many folks don't very much care for bobbies. Don't trust 'em. But, Madame and I have an arrangement with many people out 'ere. Many, who won't ever consider approachin' a bobby if their life depended on it. They stick to 'emselves. They care for 'emselves. Just 'ow it goes."

Pratt thought this over, understanding what Jenny had meant. Disputes and such were handled within and the law was never brought in if it could be helped. He saw it often while on patrol as a constable. "But, why does Madame Vastra wish for me to meet all these folks?" he asked, still troubled. "What exactly is my part in all this?"

"If one of 'em came marchin' in, spittin' about witches and gnomes and whatever else, none of those inspectors would ever believe 'em, would they? Naw, they'd be off to the mad house," Jenny pointed out. "They need to trust at least one person there. The Inspector chose you for this. Normally, Madame and I like to keep away from the Yard. They don't always agree with our... methods, you can say. We work only with Stanbury. No one else at the Yard knows of this. Most don't even know of the cases we take."

Pratt thought this over, feeling a swell of pride at being chosen. Even if the task he was given was rather peculiar. He looked back the way they came and decided that perhaps, he ought to give it a go. "Forgive me," he said at last.

Jenny smiled up at him. "Inspector Stanbury seems to like you. It may take a while for Madame Vastra to warm up to you. Keep your mind open and your thoughts to yourself. We'll get on just fine," Jenny said with a bright smile as she patted his shoulder.

Pratt swallowed hard. He had heard many things of Miss Flint's odd mistress. Always in mourning clothes, the woman did not appear to enjoy the company of other people. Only Stanbury was to deal with Madame Vastra when she would occasionally check in at the Yard. Which she did to either give updates or request a new case. Shaking his head, he continued on.

They walked on a few blocks until Jenny stopped at a public house. At the door, she motioned for the young inspector to go ahead of her. "Next stop," she explained as he opened the door for her.

Pratt pursed his lips together, still unsure of what he was getting himself into. They entered the small establishment, finding it empty. Jenny headed straight for the bar where a large man sat behind it, his head bowed. When she came closer, he looked up at her.

"Is that Miss Flint?" he asked as he stood.

The inspector came up next to Jenny, who grinned at the large man. Pratt looked over the pub owner and the first thing he noticed was he had only one hand. His left had been replaced by a cuff with three large hooks. A great weapon, Pratt thought to himself. Should a brawl break out amongst drunken patrons. The pub owner's face was covered by his beard, making his lips near invisible. He smiled brightly at Jenny when he came forward.

"Haven't see you in ages! How've you been?" he exclaimed as Jenny took a seat.

"Been alright," Jenny replied. "Madame's been takin' on extra cases, so I've been plenty busy."

The large man stood and grabbed two bottles from one of the crates with his right hand. "Care for a drink then?" The bottle fit perfectly in the hooks of his left hand. It held fine as his right opened the tops off.

"Aye, I could use me one," Jenny said and reached for the bottle offered.

Pratt, slightly surprised by the exchange, could only nod when a bottle was offered. He looked back at Jenny. Who the hell was this girl? He asked himself.

"And, what can I be doin' for ya today?" the man asked as he moved his stool closer to the pair. "Madame Vastra in need somethin'?"

Jenny shook her head and took a big swig of her drink. "Naw, nothin' like that. We've been given a new inspector at the Yard. Been takin' him to meet everyone."

The bar owner turned to the inspector and studied him for a moment. "That so. And, you up for the job, sonny?"

Pratt, still looking nervous, gave a small nod.

"He can talk, right?" the owner asked Jenny.

Jenny laughed. "Course he can," she assured him before looking to Pratt. "This here is Harry Gibbons. Owner of this public house and very good friend of Madame and I."

"Very nice to meet you," Pratt managed to say before extending his hand. "John Pratt."

Gibbons eyed his hand, however made no move to reciprocate the greeting. Realizing this, Pratt retracted his hand and cleared his throat.

"Is Stanbury out?" Gibbons asked Jenny.

"No," Jenny answered after another sip of her drink. "He's thinkin' of leavin'. We decided to get another on board before he does."

"Not Gladstone?"

"Bloody 'ell," Jenny exclaimed as Gibbons laughed. "You not say such rot around Madame!"

He watched as the pair continued to laugh, feeling very out of place. He looked to Jenny again, surprised at how this young girl had so much respect. They had visited at least ten different people around the city. And from what he understood, there was quite a few more left to go. Most of the people had a very large debt to pay this odd mistress of Jenny's. A favor for a favor sort of arrangement.

"You's and her done me a great kindness!" one lady had told Jenny earlier that day. "Anythin' you need, jus come find Fred and me!"

Other times, like in the case of Wren, it was to keep the unfortunate soul out of the Yard's custody. Petty crimes and such weren't worth handing them over, Jenny had explained. Not if they could benefit from their skills. The only stipulation had been to take honest work and keep their hands clean. Jenny had set most up with businesses where she knew the owner well.

"And, how's Madame Vastra these days? Still a handful?"

Jenny gave a exasperated sigh. "Like ya wouldn't believe..."

Pratt's eyes widened at this. That was some odd talk for a maid.

"We're havin' a bit of a tiff," Jenny explained. "We got that house over on Paternoster. I been lookin' at art. Tryin' to spruce the place up, give it some color. I swear, that woman tries my patience. She can't understand the purpose."

Gibbons gave a whole hearted laugh. "Aye, sounds like things haven't changed. Still bickerin' worse than a married couple."

Pratt could have sworn her cheeks had begun to turn red. What an odd pair, he thought to himself. When he was given the job, he was told he could be the contact for Madame Vastra, the detective and her maid. The more he heard Jenny speak of her and the more her contacts spoke of them, it sounded less and less like an employment relationship and more like... something else entirely.

Gibbon's eyes narrowed at Jenny, seemingly having noticed the change of color. "She good to you, right?" he asked her and it reminded Pratt of a protective father.

Jenny's head shot up and she nodded. "Treats me well, she does!" she assured him and then laughed. "She's just a handful is all. You know what she's like."

Gibbons let out a laugh at this and the pair fell into a short conversation. Pratt sat still, occasionally drinking his beverage as they went on. When he had been promoted to inspector only six months ago, he had no idea that it would lead to this arrangement. He felt honored at being chosen, yet perplexed at how a maid had so much pull. He wondered vaguely if this Madame Vastra was truly in charge or if it was this maid.

Before long, Jenny finished her bottle and stood, motioning for the inspector to follow. "Best we get on," she told him as she left her payment. They bid their farewells with Jenny promising to return soon before heading out to the street. They stood for a moment as Jenny considered where to go next.

"Think we got five more this way," Jenny explained as she pointed down Oxford before looking in the opposite direction. "The last of 'em are over in East End. Suppose we should hold off till the mornin'."

"I think that'd be best," Pratt admitted, rather sheepishly. "I think I'm going to have to write this all down."

Jenny chuckled at this. "Right then. Let's meet at the Yard in the mornin'. We can go over all the names from today and meet the remainin' people after."

Pratt nodded before saying his farewells. The excitement of the day left him visibly overwhelmed. Jenny stood for a while longer, watching as the young inspector disappeared into the crowd of people. With a final shake of her head, she turned to head down High Holborn Street, intent on following it back into the direction of Paternoster.

As she travelled, she enjoyed the sunshine and pondered the events of the morning. She wondered how this Inspector Pratt would turn out. He seemed to be a fair sort, she decided, if not a little naïve. She had caught the looks he had given her at certain points of conversations. The most shocking to him was the realization that being a maid maybe some sort of facade. His surprise at this had astounded her.

At least he didn't run in the other direction, Jenny thought to herself. However, he still had yet to Madame's true appearance.

Jenny sighed at the thought of Madame Vastra. It had been almost two years since she had first met the ancient lizard woman and to Jenny, it felt like a decade had passed. They got on fairly well... most of the time. They wore each other out to be sure. Vastra clearly did not see Jenny as anything more than an ape. There were small moments where Jenny believed she had begun to move away from this mindset. Until Madame would do something or say something that would quickly remind Jenny that she was not interested in befriending an ape.

This was a business arrangement, Jenny reminded herself almost glumly. She keeps me around so I could teach her about my kind.

Vastra continued to teach Jenny how to fight and before long Jenny was able to withstand an entire sparring session. It was invigorating and she could tell her mistress got some enjoyment from it. Even if she had to hold back a little to not do too much harm to the human.

Even so, the time they spent sharing the small flat had taken a toll. More often than not, they would argue and when they argued, Jenny would find herself spending the night elsewhere. Most of the time, it had been with a friend and lately it had been with her new sweetheart, Annie. Her mistress never spoke of Jenny's disappearances. Either because she hadn't wanted to intrude or because she didn't care.

The former match girl was torn on that last bit.

She doesn't care.

Jenny would be lying if she denied hoping that would have changed. There were moments that had the human thinking they could... on some level, be friends. However, as soon as they had seemed to grow close, Vastra would do something that pushed them back apart. Jenny wasn't too sure if this was on purpose or something the Silurian did unconsciously.

Does it truly matter? She would find herself wondering. If she cared or not? If they were friends or not? It hadn't been as if Jenny hadn't used her either. She had conned the Silurian into training her. An arrangement that continued for the last two years. Now Jenny could hold her own and it was uncertain if they should even continue with their sessions. For a moment or two, Jenny wondered if she should follow Vastra to Paternoster or go elsewhere. They only worked together, they need not live together, too. And now, with having a steady income of her own, Jenny could very well find a place just for herself.

Jenny gave a sigh as she paused, looking at the row of businesses along the street. She considered for a moment to go browsing. For new books, perhaps. She looked down across the street at the small bookstore she often visited with Madame Vastra. It had been then that she caught sight of a man, leaning against one of the buildings. His eyes were straight on her. The instant she met his eyes, his head went down to look at the newspaper he had been holding out in front of him.

That's odd, she thought to herself. She watched him for a few moments and when he didn't look her way again, she began to walk down the street past him. She changed her mind on the book shop. Instead, she turned a corner and headed south. She stayed the course for a moment making a decision to how best test her theory.

Finally, she went to the road and casually looked both ways as she crossed, narrowly missing a carriage as it came by. Looking back again once more as if to glance at the carriage, she scanned the street and immediately caught sight of him. His newspaper tucked under his arm and his eyes on her.

Damn it all, she thought. The toff's followin' me.

 **Author's Note:**

Yarrow is a type of flower. I know I shouldn't be surprised, but there is a wikipedia page site devoted slowly to witchcraft. From what I read on various other sites, Yarrow was the plant of Venus, goddess of love. Thus, it's commonly used for love spells.

I hope I got some of the street names right. I looked up what I could to see what street names were changed since Victorian times and which ones remained the same. I now feel like I know more about London than I do about my own country.

I believe by Victorian times, people weren't burned at the stake anymore. There were quite a few hangings, though. From what I've read, there was a spike in executions because people were so afraid of crime. They began to sentence people to death for petty crimes. We are talking pick pocketing type crimes.


	3. Lose Him

**Chapter 3**

 **1882 – London**

Jenny weaved through the crowd of people on the street. She headed south at a steady stroll, trying to appear as casual as she could. She changed the direction she had originally been heading in, not wanting to lead her follower back to Paternoster. She certainly didn't want to lead him back to Vastra's flat. Now, she began to wander about the streets, stopping every so often to pretend to consider a market stand. When she could manage it, she could glance around to see if he was still somewhere behind her. He always was off to the side, leaning against a wall or standing awkwardly with a newspaper in front of him.

Now what do I do? She wondered. She could beckon one of the urchin boys to send a note to her mistress. She could do this discretely enough that the gent may not catch on. She bit her lip. If he does notice, it could cause a scuffle. She had confidence now for self defense thanks to her Silurian teacher. But she was used to sparring with Vastra and knew her style of fighting well enough to be able to hold her own. Fighting a complete stranger – a man at that, suddenly gave the former match girl a bout of stage fright.

What would Madame do? She wondered as she stopped at a stand that had a variety of fabrics on display. She pulled at one, pretending to examine it while she continued to ponder her dilemma. She would turn the tables on 'im, I'd reckon, Jenny mused. Then follow the toff around instead. But I ain't Madame. She thought glumly.

Putting aside heroics, Jenny opted for the most logical strategy.

Lose him.

With a shaky sigh, she placed the fabric back on the stand. She looked about, as if checking out the other options. As she did so, she glanced at the small gap between the stand and a cart just next to her. It led the way to the alleyway that she believed would take her west. She tried to envision the map in her mind.

Always be aware of your surroundings, her mistress' voice rang in her mind.

She edged closer to that small opening, pretending to browse through the selections. She figured that she'd take her chances down the alleyway. It should take her to the next street over, which she believed was Strand Street. Perhaps from there, she could enter one of the businesses. She could make a run for it through the shop's exit, she decided. Waterloo Bridge wasn't too far from where she stood. At this time of day, the crowds were generally thicker there. She could cross the Thames and head back from there. Having made up her mind, she moved closer to her exit.

She made it three steps before she felt a hand on her arm, pulling at her. She spun around, readying a fist to strike the man. However instead of her stalker, a girl stood before her with a worried expression on her face.

"A-Annie?" Jenny sputtered, feeling completely foolish with her fist in the air.

The young girl stood holding a basket in front of her and dressed in a simple black frock and bonnet. She eyed Jenny, glancing at her raised fist for a moment while raising a brow. "Why, Jenny Flint, what has gotten into yew?" She asked her.

Jenny let her hand fall and nervously gave a shrug. "Sorry, love," she told her with a small smile, trying not to let her worry show. Her eyes darted around, trying to catch glimpse of the man. "Ol' habits an' all," she explained timidly. Annie knew of the former match girl's time spent on the street. Jenny had told her of the nights she spent barely sleeping, afraid someone would nick the few coins in her pocket if she weren't alert enough to make a run for it.

A worried expression passed over the young girl and she touched Jenny's cheek with her fingers. Jenny jumped at the contact, having been distracted by the sea of people before her. She looked back at her sweetheart and offered a small smile. "I bin callin' yer name for the las' five minutes. You alrigh'?"

Blushing, the former match girl gave a nod and offered a reassuring smile. The man had most likely run off at the sight of Annie. At least, Jenny hoped that that was the case. She glanced around once more and when her eyes fell back to her, she found Annie looking rather cross.

"What?" Jenny asked in surprise.

Annie sighed. "Yer doin' it again," she said simply.

"No," Jenny objected with a shake of her head. "Just thought I saw someone."

Unconvinced, Annie shook her head, but decided to let the matter go. They walked on together, arm in arm, and Annie spoke of her morning. Jenny only half listened while her mind worried at the odd fellow that followed her for nearly an hour. She continued to glance around, nervously, knowing full well if the man was still around, he would notice that she had been very well aware of him.

Where had he gone? She wondered.

"What are yew doin' in these parts anyway?" Jenny heard Annie ask.

"Well, paid a visit to ol' Miss Wren," she answered. "Then I got sort of side tracked. Jenny gave a smile. "Didn't see you there."

"Aye, it's me day off," she answered and then gave a rather sly look. "And the night."

Jenny could feel her cheeks begin to burn at the suggestion. "Madame's expectin' me back soon," she told her, apologetically. "We got... work."

She watched Annie close her eyes and sigh, knowing full well that she was trying the girl's patience. As of late, Jenny always seemed to be coming up with excuses to not spend time with her. Almost all of them involved her mistress. While maids were often at the mercy of their Mistress' demands, Annie felt that Jenny was not offered enough time off.

"Honestly, Jenny, I ain't sure why yew put up with it," she almost exclaimed. "Between the ungodly hours she 'as you workin' and the bruises…"

Jenny flinched. That had taken quite some time to convince Annie that her mistress was not beating her. The first time they shared a bed, Annie uncovered a rather gruesome mark on her side that was beginning to turn green. That had not been an easy task to explain what had happened without divulging too much. It was easier in the beginning, but at some point she had begun to run out of stories. So, she opted for a half truth instead.

"It ain't Madame's fault," she had explained, carefully. "Just an occupational hazard…"

She wondered at times if she should just tell her Madame beat her. It was not unheard of for mistresses to abuse the help. It would be easier to lie than explain where the wounds really came from. How odd bruises on her back were most likely from the mistake she made during training. When she had miscalculated an attack and had been unable to dodge the blow from Vastra. Or the markings along her arm had been from blocking an attack and the scrapes on her fist had been form when she administered one of her own.

Jenny cared deeply for Annie and enjoyed her company. She didn't want her mixed up in crime solving and the like. Not to mention there was Vastra's privacy to consider. It was still exhausting for Jenny, who was beginning to feel as if she were living two lives. Sapphic maid by day and criminal detective by night. Sometimes, it was the other way around, Jenny thought with amusement. She looked down at Annie's hand that clutched at her sleeve. She brought her free arm over and touched her arm, patting it softly for reassurance. Annie looked up at her.

"Trust me," she began. "I got it better than most other maids. She treats me fair. Madame and I... we got a good thing goin'."

She nodded at this and gave a wary smile. After a moment of silence, she looked on ahead and they continued down the street. "Course I trust yew," she said in a soft voice. "It's this Madame Vastra that I don't much care for."

 **13 Paternoster Row**

In the drawing room, two people stood at opposite ends of the table. One was the inspector, who was looking at the array of evidence and files spread across the mahogany surface before him. His eyes glanced up at the Silurian woman before him, who stood straight with her arms crossed and her head bowed. They had been silent for the last few minutes and he waited as Vastra processed the news he had come to bring.

Finally, Vastra placed her hands on the table as if relying on it for support. A worried expression on her face. "And... you are quite certain?" she asked him to which the inspector could only nod. She looked down. "When was the girl discovered?"

"This morning," he explained. "In very much the same fashion. Near the Thames, close to where all the other girls were found."

"And, it is of the same type?" Vastra asked and then shook her head. "I mean, the girl, her appearance and age are similar to the others?" He nodded. Vastra hissed a curse in Silurian. "A copy cat of sorts?"

Inspector Stanbury gave a slight shrug. "It is possible," he admitted and then he caught Vastra's pointed stare. "The case was solved. You caught Butler in the act. You and Miss Flint have confirmed this."

Vastra licked the air, catching the inspector's apprehension. "So, you believe we were mistaken?" she asked, rather cross. She stood straight and began to pace the room. "The creature is dead! Why would there be more girls?"

Stanbury shook his head. "Humans can be very fickle, Madame," he explained ruefully. "I'm ashamed to say that a good portion of them do not require much of a reason." He paused for a moment, seemingly considering something. "Could there... could there be more than one creature?"

Vastra shook her head. "Undetected all this time?" She asked. "Not likely."

"The first one went undetected for quite a while," he pointed out.

Vastra paused, coming to a halt just before the fireplace. They were looking at this completely wrong, she realized. Or perhaps, her paranoia was beginning to get the better of her. All the same, it appeared it was time to voice her concerns that she had when the case ended. "There is one other possibility," she began before glancing over at the inspector. "Perhaps, the shoe shop owner did not act alone." Stanbury edged closer to her. "Make no mistake, Mr Butler committed murder, I can assure you. However, he may not have committed all of them."

"What are you getting at?"

The Silurian was silent for a long moment. She didn't want to disclose too much to this ape. "I think the motive behind the girls may be part of a much larger scheme."

"What sort of scheme?"

"That I cannot say," she answered. "I have had this suspicion ever since the case closed that we were missing something. That Mr Butler was just a pawn. The real criminal may still be out there."

Stanbury walked around to her side. His eyes wide. "You chose to keep this to yourself? Why?"

Vastra, looking rather grim, met his gaze. "For one, it is only a theory. Second, I have no proof and since Mr Butler has not fully explained... well, there is not much for me to go on."

"How much does Miss Flint know?" he asked, curiously.

"Only that the creature was kept as a pet of sorts," she explained. "She believes Mr Butler did not act alone. Just as I do."

"And, you allowed us to close the case," Stanbury almost growled.

"Again, it was only a theory. I have no actual evidence to support this," she told him sternly. She strolled over to the table. "May I examine the body?"

Stanbury gave a sigh. "You may."

"Good," Vastra exclaimed, finding renewed energy in the prospect of a new hunt. "First let us determine if this can be connected to the Butler case or if it is a stand alone incident."

The inspector joined her at the table. "And then?"

The Silurian gave a mischievous glance. "Well, I have considered the matter over the last two years," she explained to him. "The second assignment would have to be this." She reached down to grab one of the evidence bags.

She handed it to the inspector, who looked down in mild shock. "The ring?"

Vastra nodded. "Miss Flint uncovered this at the shop. We were unable to confirm if it belonged to any of the girls."

Shaking his head, he returned to the ring to the table. "Would it matter at this point?" he asked her. "Should the ring belong to one of the victims, what would it help prove?"

Apes are so narrow minded, Vastra thought to herself. It is no wonder their society is so far behind. "I pose a question," she began, trying very hard to not sound condescending. Jenny had chastised her often enough that she was becoming mindful of that habit. "If Mr Butler had not acted alone, who is to say that his accomplice was a man?"

Stanbury studied the Silurian for a long moment with intrigue. "Fair enough point," he said after a long moment. "It would be worth looking into." Then he collected his hat and started for the door. "Officially, the case will remain closed. Unless, evidence is procured that connects this murder to it." Vastra nodded in understanding, her eyes gazing across the table once more.

When the inspector reached the door, he stopped and turned back to her. "Oh, and one more thing," he said and Vastra looked back at him. "I believe Mr Butler should be interviewed once more. I thought you would like to have a go at it."

"He has refused to speak to the Yard and to anyone from his family," Vastra reminded him. "What makes you believe that I will have much success?"

He thought over the question. "Perhaps, you should consult with Miss Flint," he suggested with a small smile. "She has a way with people. She might think of something." And with that, he left.


	4. Grappling

**Chapter 4**

 **1882 - Paternoster Row**

It had not been until well after supper time that Jenny had finally made it back to Paternoster. She had been due back at least two hours ago for training. She hoped Madame would not scold her too harshly for her tardiness. After walking Annie back to the bakery, where the girl had lived and worked, Jenny made her way back down towards Water Loo Bridge. She made a very long detour across the Thames, headed east, only to cross back over. Now as she neared Paternoster, she pondered what excuse she would conjure up to her mistress.

What could I possibly say? She thought to herself as she occasional glanced around. Jenny's nerves were on edge and for some reason, she believed the stranger was still somewhere around. But even as she moved through the thinning crowd, there was no sight of the well dressed man. If she told the Silurian, no doubt she would be out half the night trying to track this man down. And then what? Kill him and then eat him? The man did nothing illegal, Jenny thought to herself.

She stopped in front of her soon to be home, looking up at the white building with uncertainty. No, she decided. This would remain a secret until she had more information. Jenny bit her lip. For the moment, she would have to keep an eye out. A list of people began to compile itself in the back of her mind. Everyone she had crossed. There were quite a few, she realized with a sigh.

Jenny found the Silurian in the newly furnished drawing room. Her eyes immediately caught sight of the contents on the table. Her brows knitted together before glancing back to Vastra. She certainly does not waste time, Jenny mused.

It always started the same when they were given a case to work on. Jenny eyed the pile files that had been opened and scattered across the mahogany table top. That was the first step, she thought to herself before glancing at the cork board just beside it. It was cluttered with various news clippings, pictures, and names. The second step.

No doubt the Silurian stood in front of this mess to stare at it all. Such intensity, Jenny would muse to herself, that she wondered if Vastra could will the answer out from the paper and into their hands. The entire processed helped her think, Vastra had explained when Jenny had asked about it. All Jenny could see was a disordered mess that would eventually need tidying.

With a sigh, she moved her gaze back to Vastra and it had been then that a particular drawing caught her attention. The sight of it made her heart skip a beat. She took a step closer. It was a drawing that Vastra had done of the Sangrium. The bug that Jenny destroyed nearly two years prior.

Uh-oh, Jenny thought sullenly.

Madame Vastra sat by the unlit fireplace. She had her eyes closed and her head was resting on the back of the large chair.

"You are late," she spoke, accusingly without opening an eye.

Jenny looked to her. "What's 'append?" She asked her, unable to hide the rising panic in her voice.

Madame opened her eyes and gazed over at her maid. She studied her for a moment. "Inspector Stanbury paid a visit today. He delivered some interesting news."

Jenny felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. "What's that rot doin' out?"

"Exactly what the inspector came to see me about."

She shook her head. "I'm 'fraid that I don't understand…"

Madame Vastra looked at Jenny expectantly. Glancing back at the table, the former match girl sighed. She didn't really need to ask. She only needed to hear it verbalized. But, the look in the Silurian's eyes said it all.

"There's been another girl," Jenny breathed and caught the Silurian's slight nod from the corner of her eye. She dropped her head. "When?"

"Just this morning."

"What does this mean?"

When there came no answer, Jenny walked further into the room. Her gaze fixated on Vastra, who had slightly bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Madame," she called to her and her voice became stern. "What does this mean?"

Vastra looked up at her. "I shall examine the body in the morning," she explained before standing up.

Jenny tutted, upset that her question had gone unanswered. With a sigh, she approached the table and gazed up on the documents. The picture of Ruth immediately caught her eye and

Jenny tutted, upset at her question going unanswered. Finally, she went to the table and looked across at the documents. The picture of Ruth stared back at her and the sight made her eyes sting. "The thing is gone," she said in a low voice. "Ol' Butler locked up. This can't be par' of all..." She waved a hand over the table. "This."

The Silurian came to other side of the table, placing her hands on it and leaned forward. "The Inspector seems very positive that it is closely related. The ap- the girl was last seen near the shoe shop, or what was the shoe shop. And, she was found at the Thames, very much in the same fashion. Her appearance, I have been told, fits the rest."

First the strange gent, Jenny thought to herself. Now, this. The day could not be any better.

"How did it go with the new Inspector?" Vastra asked all of a sudden.

Jenny's head whipped up, confused. "What?"

"That Inspector you were introducing to our contacts," Vastra repeated.

Jenny was confused by the change of subject. Shaking her head, she replied, "Went well, I think. Suppose to go over to East End in the mornin'."

"You think him capable?"

Jenny raised a brow. "Thought you were suppose to decide that," Jenny said, pointedly. "You were the one that insisted I show 'im around."

The Silurian tilted her head. "It appears these certain circumstances have changed things slightly. I will need you to do something and I would like this male ape to accompany you."

"Pratt," Jenny reminded her. "And, what is it you want me to do now?"

Madame stood straight, walking back to her chair. "I need you to pay our old friend a visit," she told her.

Jenny made a face, confused for a moment at what she meant. Then, it hit her. "You want me to go the mad house and see Ol' Butler?" she asked in surprise. "What for?"

Vastra looked down at the painting she had been regarding before, her blue eyes studying it intently. "I believe one of my theories holds merit," she explained. "There may have been a second ape involved in this. The shoe shop owner may know who that is."

The former match girl could barely retain a groan of disapproval. "Ma'am, you do better at that sor' of thing than me. You know that."

Vastra considered her young companion. "Yes well, I have given it some thought. I don't believe a traditional questioning will work on this man. We need to think a little more creatively." Jenny nodded, still uncertain. "Tomorrow go and visit. Evaluate him and try and get a sense of him as a person."

"Yes, Ma'am," she agreed unable to hide her apprehension. Vastra having sensed this moved forward.

"Remember what I've told you," she began, catching her assistant's gaze. "You can learn quite a bit about a person just by having a conversation."

Of course, Jenny was well aware of this. She had applied the concept on more than one occasion. Madame Vastra had a habit of sending the young human to pubs, public gatherings, and any other such event to observe potential suspects. She was beginning to learn to decipher certain cues and mannerisms. And, they spoke volumes on a person's personality. When speaking to someone, Jenny could fair well at determining if they were lying or not. Jenny could also get a sense of a person's character and sometimes that helped in fitting them to the type of crime they were attempting to solve.

It was then that she understood what the Silurian was after.

"You want to know if he's truly mad or not," Jenny said and it wasn't a question.

Madame didn't answer, only smiled before sitting back on her chair. Jenny was not very happy with this. "Pratt should accompany you."

Jenny's eyes darted back to the Silurian. There was no point in arguing. Madame Vastra was already planning out how to best go about this investigation. For the moment, Jenny would just have to trust her.

"Aye, Ma'am," Jenny sighed. "I'll fetch the Inspector in the mornin' and visit Ol' Butler."

Vastra nodded, pleased by her assistance's cooperation. "So, everything went smoothly today?" she asked.

"As I said," Jenny reminded her as she took a seat in the chair opposite of Vastra. "Pratt didn't very much like Miss Wren."

"We have much in common already," Vastra mused causing Jenny to roll her eyes.

"The unexplained may take some getting used to," she told her.

Vastra gave a nod, but otherwise remained silent. Her eyes were transfixed on the painting of the apes. She had been studying it since the Inspector had left. She wondered if her interpretation was accurate. It would please her young human companion if she had.

"I have given this some thought," she began with a proud smile. Her hand motioned to the painting and Jenny followed her gaze to regard it as well. "I think I am beginning to understand this 'artwork'."

"You do?" Jenny asked, unable to mask her surprise very well. Then, skeptically asked, "What have you discovered?"

Vastra ignored Jenny's tone of voice, knowing full well that her young ape was prepared to tease her if she gotten this wrong. "I believe I understand what this artist was trying to convey there. Is that not what you attempt to do while looking at these?"

Jenny stood and knelt before the painting. It was a beautiful scene of several couples dancing. The women wore beautiful ball gowns and fancy hair pieces. The men were in fancy suits, elegantly leading the women. She waited for the Silurian to continue, while imagining herself with Annie in such a way.

"They are preparing for war," Vastra declared with a bright smile.

Blinking, Jenny turned to look at her. "What?"

"They are practicing battle techniques similar to grappling," Vastra explained. "Although, I don't believe such attire would be beneficial while in combat."

Jaw slack, Jenny continued to stare incredulously at her employer. Slowly, she peered back at the painting before returning her brown eyes to the Silurian. "Grappling?" she croaked and she did a double take again at the painting. "Grappling?"

"Yes," the Silurian replied slowly, confused by the reaction. "I assume its some Ape version of grappling."

Jenny was silent for a long moment, blinking several times. "You think," Jenny began slowly. "You think that dancing is a form of... grappling?"

Vastra's brow knitted in confusion and her gaze went to the painting. "Dancing?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes..."

Rising to her feet, Vastra came closer to look. "You believe this is dancing?" she asked.

"Ain't nothin' about believin'," Jenny retorted, hotly. "That is dancing."

"That is not dancing," Vastra countered. "Dancing involves more movement. They appear to be standing still."

"Standing still?" Jenny began tersely, causing Vastra to hiss. The Silurian hated when the human used that tone of voice with her. "Standing still to you is some odd form of grappling?"

"You said I should relate to the picture as best as I could," Vastra almost growled, frustrated with the entire ordeal. She had studied the painting out of respect for the little human. Now as she stood there with Jenny, she wondered why she even had bothered. She did not want this human's respect.

"So daft," Jenny muttered under her breath as she got back to her feet. "Why had I even bothered?"

"This is utterly ridiculous," Vastra snapped as the human turned to regard her. "What does it matter what I see in a blasted painting?"

"What you see in artwork is a reflection of what your character is," Jenny replied in a calm voice. It had been something she read in a book recently. It was what had begun her interest in the entire subject. The former match girl had even taken a few visits to the British Museum to view a few more famous paintings.

"That is the strangest thing I have ever heard," the Silurian sighed. "You believe that my true nature is reflected from my interpretation of a simple painting?"

Jenny pursed her lips together, motioning at the painting. "Madame, the scene here are couples, people in love, dancing. It can be somewhat intimate to dance with another in this manner. The artist captured such a wonderful scene here. A scene that you have decided was of people fighting." Jenny paused and gave a sigh. "Fighting. War. That's what your lot see, ain't it?"

"And, your kind doesn't?" Vastra asked her defensively. "I have seen more bloodshed on these filthy streets in the last year than I have in Silurian hunting parties."

"Yes, another wonderful sport," Jenny said with shake of her head. "Another sport that involves blood. You're one to talk of bloodshed when even in your marriages involve spillin' it."

"Not in a violent manner," Vastra pointed out.

It seemed to add another layer between them. Jenny sighed and studied the Silurian for a long moment. Sure, they were living together and working together. They enjoyed occasional meals together. They celebrated when they solved a case. Yes, there were even times when they could have honest conversations together. Even on occasion could share a joke.

Then there were times, much like that moment, when Jenny realized how many worlds apart they were.

"Silurians," Jenny muttered after a long pause.

"I fail to see what has gotten you so upset," Vastra commented as they left the house shortly after. "You wanted me to study the painting. I have. You wanted me to form an opinion of what I believed I was seeing. And, I have."

They made a turn and headed into the direction of their flat. Jenny could feel the Silurian's eyes on her as they walked. She took a deep breath.

"It ain't that," she told her in a low voice. "It's..."

She bit her lip, unable to voice her feelings on the entire thing. The Silurian had done what she wished. That wasn't what she was bothered by. Jenny realized that she wasn't sure what she wanted from the Silurian.

"We come from very different cultures," Vastra continued, unaware of the inner turmoil that began to brew within the human. "This entire society is... primitive, to say the least, compared to my own society."

"That's just it, Ma'am," Jenny interjected with a shake of her head. "We ain't in your society. This is London," she informed her. "London, England. Not the Dawn of Time. Not the Silurian city where you lived." Jenny sighed, her anger dissipating somewhat. "London."

Vastra stopped, causing the human to stop several feet in front of her. Jenny didn't turn to look at her, but she could feel her staring. She bit her lip, readying herself for a tongue lashing. When a long moment passed and it didn't come, Jenny turned.

"You have had many years to acclimate yourself to living in London. You grew up here, therefore you know nothing else but these smelly streets and foggy air," Vastra spoke to her and Jenny wondered what expression she wore behind that veil. "My time in my own era outlasts the time I spent in this one. It is not something I can switch off at will."

"Ma'am," Jenny began but stopped when the veil began to sway. She was shaking her head. Jenny watched as the veiled woman began to walk again, passing her. "Ma'am?"

"Come along Jenny."

 **Author's Note**

So sorry for the long delay in this chapter. Summer has been very busy for me. I had to work quite a bit of overtime and gave up most of my Saturdays. Then, I just couldn't find time to sit down and write. Plus, I finally got a massive dose of inspiration and began to write some original pieces. This includes rough drafts for the first three chapters on an original story. Bare with me, updates may take longer with this story, but I will finish it.

So, the great painting debate was inspired by an episode from Boy Meets World. The main character thought that the painting 'Starry Night' represented an attack from another world. Then the character's girlfriend had to explain a deeper meaning behind it. The scene was hilarious and very heartfelt. If you guys have not seen the show, check it out. It was a pretty decent sitcom from the 90s.

The painting described by Jenny is not based off of any real painting. I couldn't actually find one that I liked from that time period or before Victorian times. So I just made one up.


End file.
